User blog:Chernobog1595/Ideas for Character roles
Mr. Toad: **shows up in cameo driving around Traverse Town 1st District **meeting in Third District House **part of the Resistance movement **shows up in Toontown campaign calling for Roger's innocence and freedom **took part in the battle of the Forbidden mountain by distracting Pete's weasel troopers. *Ratty, Moley, and Angus MacBadger **toad's friends **part of the Resistance movement **try to reign in Toad's more outlandish suggestions and manias **move to Storybrooke with many other Disney-Land inhabitants to hold down a fort in the Datascape. *Cyril Proudbottom **Toad's conscience/enabler/mode of transportation **a bit irresponsible, yet forever loyal and eager to help out his friend in a pinch **stayed behind in Traverse Town to protect Eilonwy *Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse **usual residents of Wonderland **stranded at Dumbo's circus after DTD incident **later moved to Toontown as makeup/wardrobe artists to expand upon their talents for the thrill of creation **campaign for Roger's innocence and freedom **too foolish to notice Taran's changing memories at first **only realized something was amiss after Taran misremembered one of their tea party incidents. *White Rabbit **neurotic, time-watching voice of reason amongst the Wonderlandians **once served as Cora's herald before quitting during the Battle of Wonderland due to getting fed up with the royal treatment **stranded at Dumbo's circus after the DTD incident, then safely returned thanks to Guinevere's magic **was the first to suspect something was amiss with Taran's memories since Wonderlandian biology cancels out memory manipulation **was kidnapped by XL and Petzite to keep from spilling the beans **gets along well with Cogsworth *Mr. Dodo **the big guy and sea captain of the Wonderlandian committee **a boisterous know nothing know-it-all who believes his foolish decisions are the best for the safety of the crew **too dumb to fool **gets into arguments with Donald over steering the ship **takes pride and decorum in his caucus races **rivals with Colonel Hathi *Mr. Walrus **an old friend of Foulfellow and Gideon **a sly, smooth-talking free loader, crook, and n'er-do-well cad with a taste for the finer things in life, but does not wish to go through the hassle of paying for his gluttonous indulgences **the schemer of the Wonderlandians, counterpart to Eddy of Ed, Edd, n Eddy *The Carpenter **the walrus' slow-witted partner in crime **a savant in carpentry **sees himself as equals with Walrus, and hates getting gyped out of the prize he feels he deserves **rather blunt with his intentions and bad at keeping secrets *Bill the Lizard **helpful, honest, dependable chimney sweep **cowardly when it comes to dealing with monstrous threats **the Butt-monkey of the gang, always getting pushed around and mistreated by his pals due to being so spineless **the counterpart to DBZ Abridged Krillin and Yamcha **suspected something was amiss with Taran's memories from the start, but never given a chance to voice his opinion due to being put down constantly by Dodo and Walrus *The Tweedles **the naughty bickering twin schoolboys **they claim to be the best judges in social etiquette, but are pushy to the point of annoyance **take joy in teasing the others in their failures, and are sneaky in ensuring cooperation from the poor schmuck of their prank **had an inkling something was up from Castle Memoria, but were too foolish and argumentative in figuring what the source was exactly. *Doorknob **much more active and helpful than he was in the original KH **less occupied with getting an endless rest than he is in guarding the Keyhole to his world **knows much more about the world order than he lets on **has a penchant for telling bad puns when amused, but gets annoyed with fellow Chaos Age survivor, the Cheshire Cat's antics **only wants to sleep after being put through hard work in getting everyone out of Wonderland. Category:Blog posts